1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical sensors and, more particularly, to systems and methods for sensing blood glucose levels electrochemically.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people, such as diabetics, have a need to monitor their blood glucose levels on a daily basis. A number of systems that allow people to conveniently monitor their blood glucose levels are available. Such systems typically include a test strip where the user applies a blood sample and a meter that “reads” the test strip to determine the glucose level in the blood sample.
Among the various technologies available for measuring blood glucose levels, electrochemical technologies are particularly desirable because only a very small blood sample may be needed to perform the measurement. In electrochemical-based systems, the test strip typically includes a sample chamber that contains reagents, such as glucose oxidase and a mediator, and electrodes. When the user applies a blood sample to the sample chamber, the reagents react with the glucose, and the meter applies a voltage to the electrodes to cause a redox reaction. The meter measures the resulting current and calculates the glucose level based on the current.
It should be emphasized that accurate measurements of blood glucose levels may be critical to the long-term health of many users. As a result, there is a need for a high level of reliability in the meters and test strips used to measure blood glucose levels. However, as sample sizes become smaller, the dimensions of the sample chamber and electrodes in the test strip also become smaller. This, in turn, may make test strips become more sensitive to smaller manufacturing defects and to damage from subsequent handling.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide blood glucose measuring systems and methods with features for measuring blood glucose levels conveniently and reliably.